Keep Thinking of That Night in June
by fallingUpstairs
Summary: It's the night of the gang's Hollywood Arts graduation, and Andre's throwing a blowout. As they prepare for the next phase of their lives, what will be revealed? What relationships will flourish? What shenanigans could they possibly get into?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hi guys! This is the first time I've written a fic in so long, so it's kinda nice to get back into it. Anyway, this is my multi-chapter story about the party Andre throws on the night of the gang's HA graduation. It's rated T for alcohol use and some language, so consider yourself warned. Some may consider it a little OOC because of the drinking aspect, but idunno, they're high school seniors, they want to celebrate! (haha). Also, I'm not sure what year they'd actually be graduating, so just cut me a little slack there :P  
>Not totally AU, just a future-fic (I do reference past eps)<br>Pairings: Bori, Cabbie, and implied Jandre friendship. Oh and Trinjin if you have an overactive imagination  
>Hopefully you don't think it's too OOC, and I hope you enjoy it!<p>

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing Victorious-related, except an episode on iTunes.

* * *

><p>"…and, as Henry David Thoreau once said, 'Go confidently in the direction of your dreams! Live the life you have imagined.' And I am confident that we will all do just that. Congratulations, class of 2013, we did it!" Tori concluded her speech, beaming at the crowd in front of her.<p>

Was she valedictorian? No, but every year the students voted for one additional classmate (aside from the valedictorian and salutatorian) to give a speech at graduation. Tori had been chosen (much to Jade's dismay).

The applause boomed into the open afternoon air as Tori returned to her seat and Helen reclaimed her spot at the podium. As she was leaving the stage, she spotted Cat waving to her frantically, Robbie giving her an approving head nod, Andre 'whoop'-ing and clapping possibly a _little_ too enthusiastically, and Beck giving her a thumbs up. Even Jade cracked a smile, lazily applauding. '_It's the freaking least she could do, she knows how long I've been driving myself crazy over that stupid speech_,' Tori thought to herself, though she wasn't mad.

Helen finished the ceremony with the turning of their tassels.

"And now, it is with great honor that I present to you the Hollywood Arts High School Class of 2013," She announced, which set off a chain reaction of graduation caps flying in the air. After they had finished they finally processed down the aisle, all smiling and waving to their family members as they passed.

Once they had returned back to their beloved halls for the last time, their giddy spirits could not be calmed. Everyone was hugging and still rushing to get their yearbooks signed, probably by that special someone in a last-ditch effort to hopefully set up a summer fling before they would most likely part forever. It was worth a shot anyway, right? Poor, poor Sinjin…

Tori, Andre, Cat, Beck, and Jade were all gathered near Tori's locker, chattering in excitement.

"Guys, I really can't believe it!...Wait…where's Robbie?" She asked, confused.

"Oh, well, when we all threw our caps, he wasn't paying attention and one of them poked him in the eye," Andre explained.

They all shrugged it off. Typical Robbie. If they weren't used to this from him by now they never would be. They began making their way back outside to reunite with their families and friends, Cat leading the group on a mission to find Robbie. Tori lingered behind at her locker, however.

She checked one last time to make sure it was truly empty and closed it, staring at the words "Make it Shine" shining back up at her. She thought she was alone until she heard a chuckle behind her. She was startled, but didn't bother to turn around, knowing who it was.

"Wanna check it one more time? There may be a particle of dust that you missed," Beck teased.

"Oh shut up," She laughed. "I'm just really gonna miss it."

"What? The school? Or the locker?" He asked jokingly.

"Actually just getting shoved into it by Jade," She nodded with faux seriousness.

"C'mon Tori, everybody's waiting to congratulate you for your _big speech_," He urged.

"I know, but what if it's too soon?" She asked in a frenzy.

"Tor…if you didn't wanna graduate, you should've planned to fail months ago," He chuckled, eliciting a small smile from her.

"But…"She began, but then realized she really had no defense.

"Listen, I know it's a big, scary world out there, but we gotta face it sometime," Beck said, then comprehension dawned on him. "Oh, I know why you don't want to leave."

"Why?" She stared up at him.

"You just don't want to turn this thing off," He gestured to her locker.

"Uh, no, no, that's totally not it, I mean…" Tori stammered sheepishly.

"Let's do it together then," He suggested, holding his hand out for the remote that he knew Tori had been hoping would disappear into thin air so she could leave the lights on forever.

"Okay," She sighed, allowing him to put a hand on the remote.

"Ready? One…two…three," He prompted, noting how Tori winced and closed her eyes on 'three' as they both pressed the off button.

She pouted and looked at her darkened locker, memories of how it came to be flooding back to her.

"You'll be okay, champ," Beck assured her, ruffling her hair and pulling her in for a hug. "And hey, who knows, maybe a new kid will come and decorate it with something really wild like a dry erase board."

"Now is not a time for mocking!" Tori scolded, finally lifting her head from Beck's shoulder.

She tried to sound outraged, but could not help the smile playing on her lips or the laugh threatening to escape.

"Let's get outta here," He said, as she picked up her bags and they began making their way to the exit for what would be the last time.

Tori began to turn around to take one last lingering look at her now _ex-_locker (AN: holy alliteration, Batman), until Beck interrupted, "Look at the locker one more time, Vega, and Cuddle-Me Cathy gets it."

She got the hint and eventually made it back outside with their friends and family, Robbie now rocking an eyepatch. Upon seeing the two of them, Jade looked a little sour, but even that wasn't enough to bring her or anyone else's moods down.

"Hey there, pirate Robbie," Tori laughed.

"It's only temporary!" Robbie cried.

The rest of them erupted in laughter while Rex quipped about how just because Robbie couldn't see girls better, didn't mean they still couldn't see him.

"Hey, girls usually dig guys with battle wounds," Andre reasoned, causing Cat to wrap herself around Robbie's arm and let out a dreamy 'Yeah.'

"Unless of course it's in the case of Jade, where she's the one inflicting most of said battle wounds," Tori joked, causing everyone else—yes, even Jade—to laugh.

"Hey, listen, I gotta go, but I'll see you all tonight, right?" Andre asked.

He was met with a chorus of 'yeah's and 'yeah totally's and 'see ya then, Andre's. Tonight was Andre's graduation party, which would prove to be a very festive occasion. Kenan had once again very graciously offered his house for the soiree, and Andre was promising a blowout.

* * *

><p>So, that's it for chapter 1. Since I have a sad, sad history of abandoning my stories, I made sure everything's already pre-written and done, just waiting to be updated. Lemme know what you guys think, I know it's not a lot so far. I'm kind of a crazy English nerdgrammar Nazi, so if you have any constructive criticism or whatnot, don't hesitate to drop it in the review section!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I'm obviously bad at keeping readers in suspense, since it hasn't even been a whole 24 hours since I first posted ;)  
>And FYI, this chapter <em>does<em> feature an 'F-bomb,' because I really felt like it was just such a _Jade_ thing to say in that current situation. So consider yourself warned if you're sensitive to that sorta thing.  
>This chapter may be a bit shorter, I haven't really compared. Also, my updates will probably get to be less frequent since I'm really busy with class and work during the week.<p>

**Disclaimer:**If I had anything to do with Victorious then I obviously wouldn't be juggling 2 jobs to pay off student loans :P

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Tori had just returned home from lunch with her parents, Trina, and grandparents, and she was exhausted. She weaved through all of Trina's tacky "ConGRADulations" décor flooding the entire house (that she made a point of telling Tori she had received for her graduation first and was simply reusing) and made her way to her room, collapsing on her bed. She looked to the left where a cluster of photos were hanging on the wall, from various occasions.<p>

She took this time to think about all of her friends. First there was Andre. Her first (and what she thought would be only, at the time) friend at Hollywood Arts. The one who believed in her. She even dared so much as to call him her partner in crime, musically, at least. She credited him for so much and knew he was destined for greatness. He would be attending the San Francisco Conservatory of Music in the fall, and planned on meeting with music producers all summer as well. She was proud of him.

Then she thought of Cat. Oh, Cat. Always the ambitious—and bewildering—one, she had chosen to complete her education at the University of Hawaii at Manoa, pursuing a music degree. The day she had announced it to all of them, she came bouncing into school and placed leis around all of their necks. Then when they asked why, she forgot. Luckily by the end of the day she had remembered, and naturally they were all excited for her. Tori hadn't always understood Cat, but throughout her time at Hollywood Arts she really grew to consider her one of her best friends. She still felt bad for kissing her boyfriend and spraying her with hot cheese, but Cat wasn't one to hold grudges…or even remember them.

Next was Robbie. Tori knew he'd always had a crush on her, but figured it was gone once Cat had finally come to her senses and realized they'd be strangely perfect for each other. It's funny what a simple hair straightener can do. He would be going to Cornish College of the Arts in Seattle, Washington. As for Rex, Tori had no idea. Maybe he would be cast in the Muppets sequel or something. She shuddered at the thought of him.

Miss Jade West. Tori exhaled as she thought of the girl who made her miserable while simultaneously managing to become friends with her in some weird way. She couldn't deny it; Jade was mean. _And she doesn't deserve Beck_, she thought, but quickly shook her head, dismissing the thought. No, Beck was Jade's. He had always been. But anyway. Despite how hostile Jade was, Tori really couldn't think of anything bad to say about her at that moment. Any of their past spats were just that, in the past. And besides, Jade would be going across the country to NYU, so neither of them would be the other's problem anymore. She really did wish her well and hoped her Broadway dreams would become a reality because being able to point to the girl on stage and say 'She used to torture me in school every day!' would be wicked cool (in Tori's mind, at least).

Finally, there was Beck. From her first day at that school Tori knew he was something special. Not to sound totally creepy or anything. Her lips still tingle when she thinks of their first kiss on her second day of school, no matter how much it may have put her life on the line (thanks, Jade). He may have been exceptionally pretty, but Tori never would've expected them to become as close as they really did. She just figured he would be someone for her to gawk at while Jade barked at her. He ended up being one of her biggest supporters. But he also didn't take her bullshit. He managed to see through all of her stupid excuses and was one of the very few people that could tell her to 'just get the hell over it,' and it wouldn't offend her. He was the only one of them that wasn't going to school. But she wasn't worried about him. He already had a bunch of auditions lined up and wasn't the type to let rejection get him down. She had always wished there could've been something more between them, but now she realized it was time to move on. She smiled wistfully.

As for herself, Tori would be attending UCLA for their music and performing program, and couldn't be more excited. She allowed herself to drift off into a nap.

A few hours later, in an RV a few neighborhoods away, the vibe was much different. Not so nostalgic, much more tense.

"Jade…" Beck began hesitantly, as they both sat on his bed.

"What?" She asked, fighting the nervousness in her voice by adding a little too much bite.

"I think, maybe…we should break up," He offered firmly.

"WHAT?" She cried, and Beck was almost positive his ear drums were bleeding and his parents would be calling the police any minute.

"Well, you're moving across the country, and we're both gonna be super busy. I have all my auditions, and you're trying for Broadway. So it's probably just better this way," He explained.

"Across the country…this is about _Vega_, isn't it?" She spat. "I'm gonna be all the way in New York and you and your precious Tori can be holed up in LA together."

"And that's another thing. The jealousy. It's killing—wait, no, let me rephrase that—it _killed_ our relationship. You can't accept me being friends or even speaking to another girl, let alone Tori," He countered.

"Not that it ever stopped you," She muttered, crossing her arms and looking away pointedly.

"Because it's stupid, really! And you know it! See, you can't even handle me being around someone you know, I don't even want to imagine what you'd say about the countless other actresses and casting agents I have to talk to every week," He sighed, getting tired of this argument.

"I just…I thought we wouldn't have to have this conversation until August," She said, softening a bit.

"Jade, face it. I loved you, past tense. But we peaked in high school. Now the only way to go is down," He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling exhausted all of a sudden.

With that, Jade jumped up, angrily muttering, "Psh, peaked in fucking high school…I'll give you peaked in high school."

Beck stood, but didn't even know what to say to her.

She made her way to the door, then stopped and turned as she was about to exit, "Oh, and when you and Tori make your '_Save the Date_'s, keep me _off_ the mailing list."

Beck watched as she left, slamming the door behind her. Then he collapsed onto his bed, there was no winning with that girl.

* * *

><p>So, there ya have it. Sorry for any Bade fans who may be reading.<p>

Also, with the college thing, I didn't look it up in extensive detail, I just thought of where I could picture the gang living/moving to and googled the best or biggest music or performing schools in the area and went with that, so you can kind of take those with a grain of salt.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review, even if it's just to say 'Omg I like it' or 'Good' or 'I can't believe Jade said that dirty word!' or 'This story sux.' Whatever! It's nice seeing hits on my story, but feedback is even better. I'd just love to know what you guys are thinkin' :)  
>So yeah, R&amp;R, I hope you liked it. I think there are either 5 or 6 chapters left, so I'll update soon (but I'll probably keep you in agonizing anticipation this time, because I am clearly a sadist...I joke, I joke). Have a lovely week, be back in a couple days!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Alright guys, this one is DEFINITELY shorter than the first 2, so I do apologize dearly for that. But I needed a good cut-off point because if I left it all together it would just be one big, jumbled chapter mess and I like how this chapter is kind of 'setting up' the action. I only got one review on the last chapter (thumbs down), but that won't stop me from posting the rest because I do see that people are reading! Or at least stopping by.

And speaking of that review, _BigStuOU_ made a good point. I agree that it did seem a little harsh for Beck to just say he didn't love Jade anymore ("I loved you, past tense"), but I really meant it in more of a 'I love you, but I'm not _in love_ with you anymore' kind of way (as in, their relationship had run its course). I promise I'm not a Jade-hater guys!

But anyway, I'll get on with it. You know the **disclaimer** by now. Hope you don't completely hate it and find it mind-numbingly boring. Like I said, things get more interesting after this, I swear to you ;)

* * *

><p>"Tori! Toriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Tori was awoken by Trina's frantic cries.<p>

"What, what?" Tori asked in a panic, still half asleep, as she bolted from her room with an umbrella in hand, ready to fight off whatever had Trina screaming like a maniac.

"We're gonna be late for Andre's party!" She huffed.

Tori's arms dropped to her side, "Wait, _that's_ what you woke me up for? And here I was thinking we had murderers or Sikowitz in our house or something."

"Go get dressed!" Trina demanded, naturally offering no apology.

Tori sighed and returned to her room to change. It was a simple 'Tori' outfit: ripped skinny jeans, an off-the-shoulder striped tee, and Converse high tops. She didn't feel the need to dress up. After all, if the people at the party didn't know her already, it was a little late.

The two sisters got into Trina's car and made their way to Andre's party. How Trina had suckered her way into an invite was a story Tori didn't even want to rehash. It was truly one of her sister's most desperate attempts. Tori rolled her eyes at the thought. She loved her sister, but god did she need a reality check.

They got to the door, and knocked, and were greeted by Andre, a red cup already in his hand.

"Hey, hey, hey! If it isn't my favorite lady!...Oh hey Trina," He said boisterously.

"Hey Andre!" Tori responded, offering him a hug while Trina just huffed and crossed her arms.

"No, but really, I'm glad you came Trina…and without any little kids on leashes this time," He laughed, referencing the last party Kenan had let him throw. "Now come on in and grab a drink. Keg's in the back, the bar's fully stocked."

Tori saluted in him response and Trina offered a tight-lipped smile.

"Tori!" Cat and Robbie cried happily in unison. For some reason Tori got the impression that they had already been playing 7 minutes in heaven…with no other players.

She had never really been a drinker, but was definitely willing to let loose once in awhile. Hopefully she wouldn't have to babysit Trina _too much_. God, was that girl a needy drunk.

They all made their way around the party, casually making conversation and saying hello as more people arrived. But Tori had one question, where was Beck? This was their graduation night, and she wanted to spend it with her best friends, even if it meant having to endure Jade's scrutiny.

It had been about an hour, and while some people were starting to feel the effects of their drinks, most were still pretty sober. Tori, on the other hand, was completely sober. She had only taken about 3 sips of her drink. She went outside onto the patio, taking a seat on the steps and staring up at the night sky. She tried to make out constellations, but, well, she had never paid much attention to astronomy anyway. She sighed as she heard the door open. It was probably Cat and Robbie looking for yet another place to canoodle.

"Hey," Andre said, dropping down to sit next to her.

He was only slightly tipsy, and Tori had a feeling she was in for some of Andre's drunken words of wisdom.

"Hey," She smiled.

"What brings you out here?" He asked, nudging her on the shoulder, though he knew the reason.

"Oh, y'know…just brushing up on my astronomy," She offered lamely, pointing up to the sky.

"Now, Tori, need I remind you of your astronomy grades last marking period?" He asked, not buying it.

She was silent for a moment, but then cracked a smile and they both laughed at the thought of her horrid astronomy project, which had turned out so poorly that she had to drum up extra credit by performing 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star' to the class with full choreography while dressed in a Saturn costume (ring included).

"No but really…waiting for Beck?" He asked.

"No…okay, yes. But I just want all of us to be together tonight, you know? It's dumb I guess, because Jade will be grilling me and probably won't even let us speak anyway, but—" She began.

"Tori, check The Slap," Andre instructed her. She looked at him, confused, but he simply motioned to her PearPhone as if to say 'go on.'

She finally got there, and her eyes widened incredulously. Beck and Jade…broke up?

"Wait, what?" She gasped.

"Yep, saw it about half an hour ago, must be why they're late," He shrugged.

"But, but—" Tori sputtered, not knowing what to think.

"He'll be here soon enough," Andre said. "Now, sorry I can't give you a more meaningful Mr. Miyagi speech, but it's my turn on the beer pong table and I can't leave Stacy waiting."

And with that, Andre left to meet up with his girl of the week. Tori's head was spinning as she stood up and walked to the other side of the patio, leaning on the railing.

* * *

><p>There ya have it. Told you it was short. I'm also splitting chapters up a bit because it's not really a long story to begin with, and I'd hate to have it over with in a few chapters since I really enjoyed writing it.<p>

And I know it may seem boring to you guys, but as an author (I do use that term lightly, I don't consider myself a legitimate 'author'), I just really do like writing and adding details, so even though the parts that aren't the most exciting or integral to the big plot may seem a bit like filler, I do put a lot of effort into them, as much as I put into writing the juicy scenes. I wouldn't put something on here if I really thought it was boring/useless/crappy, because I know how much bad (sorry :P) fanfiction there can be out there...trust me, when I grew up Degrassi: The Next Generation was in its' prime and I've seen the best and the worst, hahaha.

So, if you just read my author's note rant paragraph right there, then here: I present you with those 3 minutes of your life back that you probably think were wasted :)

Reviews would be largely appreciated, I like anything you guys have to say, even if ya hate it! And get ready for some BECK next chapter (finally!).


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **You guys are so, so sweet. Thank you for such nice reviews, you're the best! This is another short one (sorry!), but at least there's finally some Beck. I have dabbled with the thought of adding stuff and making the story a bit longer, but I'm a fan of what I've written already and I'd hate to compromise the quality just to jam some more stuff into it. But I've been playing around with some ideas for other stories anyway, so once this is done I'll probably just move onto something new (because god knows I'm not organized enough to keep 2 stories going simultaneously).

Insert usual **disclaimer** here, yada yada.

Btw, this starts right where Chapter 3 left off, with Tori on the patio leaning on the railing, having just found out about Beck & Jade's break up. R&R, enjoy!

* * *

><p>'<em>Wait, so they're really broken up? I wonder why. Get over it Tori, it still doesn't change anything about you and Beck. She probably broke up with him anyway. I bet he's gonna come to the party, all broody and tense and be upset about it and<em>—' but her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps approaching behind her.

"Not now, Sinjin!" She barked.

"Ouchhhh, does the same go for me, then?" The person attached to the footsteps asked in response, pretending to be hurt.

"Beck?" Tori turned in shock. He really needed to stop sneaking up on her.

"Look, Tori, I can leave if you want—" He began, looking amused.

"No, nonono, I thought you were Sinjin!" She laughed. "Stay."

"I don't know if I should be offended, or…" He trailed off, smiling.

They fell into a semi-comfortable silence. But they both knew there were questions lingering between them.

"So, uh, Jade and I broke up," He sighed.

"What?" Tori tried to sound shocked.

"You know…you're a pretty bad actress," Beck laughed.

"Sorry, yeah, I already knew," She chuckled sheepishly.

"I should've known Jade changed our status on The Slap already," He shook his head.

"But why?" She asked. "I mean, doesn't she realize how lucky she is to have you?"

"Wait, wait, wait…Tori, I broke up with her," He cut in.

"You did?" She asked incredulously, looking up at him as though she were a little kid finally seeing Santa Claus.

"I just couldn't do it anymore. She was always so jealous, plus she's moving across the country. It was overdue, really. Plus I couldn't help but wonder if…" He began, but stopped himself.

"If what?" Tori asked, nearly whispering.

"If—Idunno—if maybe there was something _else_ I had been missing out on all along," He shrugged in his typical Beck manor.

"What do you mean?" She asked, semi-frantically, wondering if he really meant what she thought he meant and also being slightly irritated over the fact that he could manage to keep his cool and seem so blasé while she was freaking out.

"Am I just stupid, Tori?" He asked in response, probably sounding a little more agitated than he would've liked. "Has there really been _nothing_ there between us the past couple years?"

"Well, I mean, Jade, and," She sputtered.

"Forget about Jade. We're over. And you can say it, she was terrible to me. I won't be offended. Sure we were great once, and I was in love with her, but not anymore. It faded. I can't remember the last time she ever did something nice to me. I think the last time was just because she was prompted by you…and even then, that dog attacked my dad," He said.

They both stopped for a second to laugh at the thought of that day.

"I still can't believe she gave you canned lemonade for your birthday," She shook her head, but she was smiling.

"She was…unique," He offered. "But anyway, now for the real question."

"What?" She turned to look at him.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" He asked, putting a hand on her cheek as she looked into his eyes and shuffled closer to him.

* * *

><p>Ooh, <em>cliffhanger<em>~

Haha oh god guys, I didn't really realize just how short this chapter really was, and for that I am so, so sorry. I really do mean it. Also, sorry to break ya off when I'm sure you were just getting into it ;) It gets better, just keep tuning in!

And clearly I am a chronic abuser of em dashes and ellipses. I should probably try to cut down but I just feel like it adds the right amount of 'pause' that I'm looking for and breaks up dialogue/thoughts/sentences pretty well (and I think sometimes commas can become superfluous and just create run-on sentences).

Also, while I am toying with some new ideas for other fics, if anybody else has some other suggestions or there's a storyline they've always wanted to see written about you can leave the idea in the reviews. I can't promise to write about everything, but if it piques my interest I'll totally give it a go (though I can't promise whether it will or will not be a complete fail, ha).

Have a lovely day, everyone.


	5. Just An Author's Note!

Hello everyone. Thanks so much to ALL OF YOU for the feedback on the last chapter, I really truly appreciate it. You're all amazing! I really just wanted to write this author's note because **I-Am-Not-A-Smiley-Person** got me thinking.

I know most readers are probably Bori fans (which would make sense), so they may not mind as much. But as I-A-N-A-S-P pointed out, Beck _did_ indeed leave Jade for Tori, even if it was done indirectly. I tried to avoid that trap that happens so often in Bori fics, but realized that in order to do so it would require diverting from the main plot to pick Beck's brain and come up with a long explanation as to why. Also, if I really wanted the break up be nothing about Tori, then I would've had to start the story at an earlier point of time to show even further the decline of Beck and Jade's relationship.

So instead, I settled on a middle ground. Especially because I refused to do one of those Beck POVs where his mind is reeling over 'OMG JADE THE SPARK IS GONE I'M IN LOVE WITH TORI I MUST GO BE WITH HER LIKE NOW BYE JADE WE'RE OVER.' Because I hate those scenes with a burning passion. Beck doesn't strike me as the type to do that sort of thing _at all_, and I was really trying to avoid having him come across that way. I wanted to portray it as he and Jade having been on a downward slope for a while (for that, you'd just have to use your imagination and trust me :P), especially since it's set a year or 2 after the current season on TV so anything could've happened. And because of that, plus with the pressure of moving away to school and being separated by so many miles, he had reached his breaking point and realized it couldn't work for much longer. Plus, there was the temptation of Tori as well (let's be real, he is an 18 year old guy). In my mind (you can think of it however you want, though!), he wasn't thinking of Tori in the break up, but was once he got to Andre's later. I did fail to make him seem upset or guilty while he was dumping Jade, which was my own personal mistake. Obviously when you date someone for that long you're not just going to kick them to the curb without feeling ANY sadness (not that I can speak from experience…LOL THANKS SENIOR YEAR BOYFRIEND…but anyway, moving on).

So, y'know, just imagine that between the time that the break up was seen and Beck's arrival at Andre's party Beck was brooding in his RV over it.

I'd really like to thank **I-Am-Not-A-Smiley-Person** once again, because that's the kind of review I love. It's thought-provoking. Also, I think it's cool that you read my story despite it not being your ship. I may take a _few_ liberties, but I'm trying to stay as in-character as possible.

Next chapter up in a couple days! I'm lookin' at Saturday night most likely


	6. Chapter 5

**AN:** Sorry about the delay guys! I was busy all day Saturday, then FF was being difficult all day/night today (Sunday) & I couldn't log in or get to my account page to upload the new chapter. But it's here now! Once again thanks for sticking with me and reviewing, I'm really glad you like it! This is definitely a juicier chapter, there's even more drinking/being under the influence in this one so I'm just warning ya. I tried to keep everyone as in character as possible, and depicted them as I imagine they'd be if they were drunk. Remember the **disclaimer**, read, review if you feel so inclined, and hopefully you enjoy this one. Starts righttttt where we left off.

* * *

><p>They were leaning in, only mere centimeters from one another when the door burst open, revealing a very drunk Trina.<p>

"COME ON GUYS, we're all doing kegstands!" She cried out in excitement.

Tori and Beck both dropped their hands with a sigh and shrugged. The moment was ruined, but they figured it was time to join the rest of the party and be social anyway. At this point people were a fair bit drunker, namely Trina and Sinjin, who had taken it upon themselves to pull out the karaoke machine. Tori was silently praying that Trina had forgotten about the jacuzzi.

The rest of them were waiting near the keg for their turn to "shine." Beck had just completed his kegstand, and everyone had collectively turned to look at Tori. She shyly backed away, but then thought better of it.

"Oh, what the hell?" She cried, shrugging and allowing Beck and Andre to hold her legs up for her while she attempted to chug from the tap.

When she was finally right-side-up, amidst cheers from her classmates, Beck threw an arm around her shoulders.

"I am impressed, Miss Vega," He smiled.

"Oh, please, it was nothing," She laughed modestly.

As the party continued, the drinks kept flowing, especially once Robbie revealed that he had brought a beer funnel. Robbie Shapiro, who would've guessed? He probably didn't even know what it was really for when he bought it. They took turns drinking from the funnel and participating in drunken karaoke, which proved to be quite a sight. By some small miracle, they all (well, minus Jade, who still hadn't arrived) managed to remember the words to 'I Want You Back.' The dance moves, however, were a different story altogether, and they found themselves falling all over each other and stepping on each others' toes.

"Beck! Beck! It's our turn!" Tori called excitedly across the living room, stumbling a bit, but quickly regaining her footing as she grabbed Beck's hand and led him to the beer pong table. Tori, a very competitive drunk, was determined to beat Andre and Stacy, as they had been sweeping the table all night. She pulled Beck in for a pep talk.

"Look, they're good, but we're better, I know we've got it in us. Remember how good we were at ping pong? Well…it's not really the same at all, but we're using the same ball. So don't let me down," She said seriously, as she pressed her forehead to Beck's.

He struggled to keep a straight face, but halfway through her tirade felt himself well up with drunken determination. Who knew a drinking game could turn friends into sworn competitors?

"We got this," He shrugged nonchalantly, massaging Tori's shoulders as she prepared to take her shot.

She made her first cup, eliciting a high five from Beck and mutterings from the other side of the table. It was a tight competition the whole game, the lead constantly changing. They were down to the last cup on both sides now. Tori had missed her shot, so now it was up to Beck. She squeezed his non-shooting hand in support, and as the ball left his fingers, it was as though time was moving in slow motion. And…he made it! The only thing that could ruin it was if Andre and Stacy made their shots. But they were tired and drunk and both missed.

Tori threw her arms up and screamed in excitement, high-fiving Beck and receiving congratulations from their opposition. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, as he picked her up off her feet and swung her around. She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, but was intercepted by Beck's lips as he turned his head. Tori felt her ears ringing and head spinning, while fireworks danced behind her eyelids and butterflies threatened to explode from her stomach (and it wasn't just from the alcohol). They were only interrupted when they heard a shrill shriek and the crunching of a SOLO cup in someone's hand. Even the music had come to a screeching halt; it was as though they were in a scene from a movie.

The whole party looked in the direction of the outburst and saw none other than Jade. She was fuming, with the crushed cup clenched in her fist. '_When did she get here?_' Tori wondered, panicking.

"Jade!"Andre called out, seemingly oblivious to the awkwardness of the situation, quickly abandoning Stacy.

"Hello, _Andre,_" She spat. "Hello Tori and _ex_-boyfriend. Or are you just one person now? Since you're clearly attached at the mouth."

"Let's get you a drink, girl," He offered, walking her to the bar in the other corner in hopes of distracting her and diffusing the situation.

She was obviously pissed, but allowed Andre to get her a drink, since she knew murder on graduation night would just not turn out well, and wanted to prove the whole senior class wrong for when they voted her 'Most Likely to End Up on America's Most Wanted.'

Tori and Beck's heads were still reeling from the _kiss seen 'round the world,_ and they both just stared at each other in amazement.

"I need to sit down," Tori said, dazedly.

"Yeah…sitting…sounds good," Beck agreed and they plopped down on the nearest couch.

They sat for a few minutes in silence, collecting their thoughts, until the silence was interrupted by Tori.

"JADE IS GOING TO KILL ME," She cried in panic, as if she was just finally realizing Jade had seen the whole thing.

"She won't kill you, I promise," Beck answered sincerely, kissing Tori's hand.

"You're right…she'll probably kill you first," She nodded solemnly.

"I don't think she'll be killing anyone tonight," Beck gestured over to the other side of the room, where Jade and Andre were talking closely and he had managed to get her laughing about who knows what.

Jade still looked uneasy and angry, but she was slowly loosening up, and had at least stopped glaring over at the two of them for the time being.

"After all these years, I'm almost positive owe Andre my life. If not for anything else, _definitely_ for tonight," She shook her head incredulously, with gratitude.

Tori was surprised, she figured drunk people would disgust Jade. Actually, drunk people named _Tori Vega_ were probably the only ones who disgusted Jade.

They also saw Cat hopping around, even more hyper than usual. Clearly alcohol's depressant effects were no match for Cat Valentine, as Robbie was quickly learning. He was chasing her as if she was his pet gerbil who had just gotten loose. Watching them was like a game of pinball. Cat would bounce around the house with Robbie on her heels (panting heavily...being drunk did not make him any more athletic than he already _wasn't_), always narrowly being caught by him. Eventually he would manage to grab her just long enough for them to give each other nauseatingly adorable eskimo kisses or something equally as cutesy, and then Cat would take off and the cycle would begin again.

"Where's Trina?" Beck slurred a bit, finally interrupting the circus they had been witnessing.

"Oh, god…" Tori wondered, dramatically slapping herself on the forehead, and they set off to look.

* * *

><p>So, that's that. I hope you enjoyed it, I actually really liked writing this part. Probably because I've witnessed people who act like all of these different drunk personalities at some point in my college life.<p>

I wanted to take how they normally are and have it magnified in a funny way.

And I'm sure it seems a little unlikely for Jade to "move on" so quickly, which is why I added the part about being voted 'Most Likely to End Up on America's Most Wanted.' Because despite how jealous/spiteful Jade can come off as, her stubbornness will trump that, and she was determined to prove people wrong. Plus she's a strong girl, she's not gonna let people see her seem desperate or weak.

That was the Jandre. It's basically just implied friendship, but if you want to interpret it as something else, you can go right ahead. I don't see Jade moving on right away to a new guy, be it Andre or someone else, but if that's how you think it should be, then just imagine that something more happened there, hahaha. Oh and in case you haven't realized yet, Cat & Robbie are a pre-existing couple in this. Hope this chapter was worth waiting for :P I'll be back with an update soon enough!


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: **Hmm, this looks like another unintentionally short chapter, sorry about that (I didn't even realize!). Also, sorry about keeping you waiting a little longer than usual. I've been swamped with exams and work this week so my story had to be put on the backburner a little bit. I'm just gonna cut to the chase and let you guys read!

Insert typical **disclaimer**.

* * *

><p>After searching the gigantic house for what seemed like an eternity, they finally heard some commotion from one of the bathrooms. They opened the door cautiously, preparing for the worst. What they found, however, was actually quite comical.<p>

They watched as Trina and Sinjin alternated between puking into the toilet and holding each other's hair back (hey, you'd be surprised at how much hair Sinjin has). After a few minutes, they lightly shut the door and burst out into raucous laughter.

Once they had finally pulled themselves somewhat together, Tori's eyes lit up mischeviously as she glanced out the window.

"What?" Beck asked, curiously.

"Hot tub?" Tori offered, wiggling her eyebrows.

With that, they set off, racing each other down the stairs and outside— Tori narrowly avoiding falling on her face—and seeing who could strip down to their underwear fastest and get in.

"Oh my god!" Tori called out, looking like a crazy woman.

"What?" Beck was taken off guard.

"We freaking _graduated _today!" She smacked him lightly on the chest.

"Hell yeah we did!" He high-fived her clumsily.

"Beck…" She began, looking up at him in drunken innocence, her demeanor changing from mere seconds before.

"Tori," He replied.

"Since we're both living in LA, can we make sure we stay friends forever?" She asked, hope glimmering in her eyes, as though Beck's answer could ruin or complete her entire life.

"I think we can do a little better than that," He laughed and pulled her close.

With that, they began ferociously making out, hands grabbing anything they could reach and tongues dancing enthusiastically. While it may not have been the most gracious and was a bit sloppy, neither seemed to notice or care, due to not only their very drunken states, but how long they had been waiting for this moment to arrive.

The two got out of the jacuzzi, barely detaching their mouths from one another for more than a few seconds, and made their way back inside the house. They couldn't get their hands off of each other, and collapsed onto the nearest bed in a frenzy of limbs and lips. However, the second their heads hit the pillow, they both fell asleep, obviously quite exhausted from the evening they had had.

* * *

><p>Once again, sorry for the brevity. But we're close to the end! Which is actually bittersweet. 2 more chapters left! Also, if you feel so inclined, you can check out my other story <em>Aftermath<em>, written as a post-'The Worst Couple' one shot. It has Bori undertones, but also a bit of Bade, so it can be read (and hopefully appreciated) by supporters of either ship without wanting to puke. Okay, that's the end of my shameless self-promotion. I'll be back in a few days! The new chapter will probably come out on Monday. Reviews are always welcome :)


	8. Chapter 7

**AN:** Ahhh! So sorry for waiting so long! I've been swamped and had 2 huge exams yesterday. But now that nightmare is over, so here it is- the second to last chapter! Not much to say, R&R, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Tori was awoken by the sun shining through the window and falling upon her face. She cursed under her breath as a splitting headache quickly manifested itself in her forehead. She laid back down and covered her head with the pillow, hoping the sun would be gone by the time she re-emerged. She groaned at the pain coursing through her entire body and the unease in her stomach. She needed greasy food, quick.<p>

She went to go reach for her phone in her pocket, until she realized she was only in her bra and boyshorts. Just a little confused, she reached for her jeans on the floor and dug into her pocket for her phone, while the prior night's events slowly began to return to memory. She checked the time, it was only 9:30, still early as far as post-party hangover mornings go.

"Is there any way to just shut the sun off, my god," She groaned to no one in particular, wrapping herself into the fetal position.

"I'm afraid not," She heard another voice from behind her groan, though they were laughing a bit.

She gasped and rolled over to face them, seeing none other than the face of Beck Oliver. She let out a small squeak in spite of herself, and then clasped her hand over her mouth. He laughed. Her thoughts were out of control. Did they…? No, they couldn't have. No, they definitely didn't. She was sure of it.

"Beck…we didn't…" She began.

"No, no," He assured her.

"Okay, I didn't think so. Thank god," She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, I see how it is," Beck said, pretending to sound offended. He really needed to stop being such a good actor.

"No…I mean…it's not that I wouldn't want to…I mean…I totally—" She began sputtering as Beck's straight face broke out into a wide grin.

"I'm just _kidding_, Tori," He laughed out loud and ruffled her hair.

"Shut up," She whined, covering her face—which was growing redder by the second—with the pillow once again.

"Wahhhh," He mocked her whine.

"I feel like crap," She replied, though it was muffled by the pillow.

"Yeah well I don't feel too hot either," Beck admitted, taking the pillow despite Tori's efforts to fight for it.

"How much did we drink last night?" She asked.

"_Too_ much," He shook his head, laughing.

"But I'm pretty sure we kicked ass at pong, though," She smiled.

"Indeed we did," He agreed, scooting just a little closer to her.

Tori was giggling at the memory until her face fell completely. Her eyes opened wide in horror.

"Oh no…Oh no no no. Jade!" She cried, just remembering what Jade had witnessed.

"What about Jade?" Beck shrugged.

"She…She saw us…saw us…" She was stammering.

"Saw us what?" He questioned teasingly, feigning innocence as though he really didn't know what she was implying.

"You know what!" She cried out.

"Wait, what? You mean she saw us do this?" He leaned in, placing his lips on Tori's and she found herself kissing him just as enthusiastically in response.

And just like that, Tori was hooked again. She knew she should've been more worried about Jade tearing her limb from limb, but she just couldn't help it. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage like she had just run a full marathon.

"Hey now, stop trying to distract me!" She finally broke away.

"Sorry," Beck replied sheepishly, running a hand through his hair.

"We should probably go see if anybody else is up," She sighed.

He nodded in agreement as Tori made her way to the door, "You know what we should probably do first though?"

"Huh?" She asked.

"Put clothes on," He deadpanned.

"Oh, good call," Tori nodded, looking down at herself and realizing she was about to walk out of the room in just her underwear.

He chuckled at her as she returned next to the bed to get dressed. Once they were fully clothed (though Beck had to admit he liked the previous view much better), they ventured out into the halls of Kenan's mansion, looking for any signs of life.

* * *

><p>Well, that's it, we're almost at the end! I'd like to thank you guys for sticking with this story and writing such great, encouraging reviews. I hope you've found it entertaining. I'll write a better thank you when it's really over. So anyway, the last chapter will be up in a few days, reviews are always welcome (:<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

**AN:** Well, here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for, DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN, THE FINAL CHAPTER. It's been a pleasure writing for you guys & receiving all your fantastic reviews. I'll save the long-winded thank you for the end so you can just get to readin'. Enjoy lovies.

* * *

><p>They made their way downstairs as they heard the front door closing. A haggard-looking Trina was walking in, carrying a tray of coffees. Her hair was haphazardly pulled back into a messy bun that sat atop her head and she must've stopped at home on the way back because she was wearing pink pajama pants, Ugg boots, a tank top, and cardigan. Tori desperately wished she could be wearing sweats instead of last night's still slightly damp jeans.<p>

"Heeeeey Trin, how ya feelin'?" Tori couldn't help but giggle, despite feeling less than spectacular herself.

"Oh, yeah, I'm just peachy," She rolled her eyes.

"You were in rare form," Tori nodded and laughed.

"I don't even wanna talk about it…So anyway, I didn't know which one of you muskrats helped me out when I was yakking last night, so I bought you coffee just to say thanks," She explained.

"Oh, well, if you wanna thank whoever was helping you, then all that coffee should go to Sinjin," Beck replied.

"WHAT?" Trina cried, nearly dropping all the coffees in the process. "You mean…that little…_thing_…was helping me? He _touched_ my _hair_?"

Beck and Tori burst out laughing and Trina threw herself on the couch dramatically. The other two went to survey the rest of the house, while also hoping to find some Aspirin. Upon moving into the other room, they spotted Cat and Robbie cuddling together on the couch, they appeared to be stirring. Sitting in the chair next to the couch were Jade and Andre, looking as though they had fallen asleep in the middle of a conversation (or, more likely since Jade was involved, an argument). Instead of trying to wake any of them, Tori led Beck to the downstairs bathroom where they eventually managed to find some Aspirin in a medicine cabinet.

They went to the kitchen, stepping over countless red cups and fellow classmates to get there. All they wanted was water to take their Aspirin with, but of course, even that wasn't a simple task. Tori raised a water bottle to her lips, but was abruptly stopped by Beck.

"Wait!" He called out. "Smell it."

She lowered the bottle and cautiously put it under her nose, sniffing it. She coughed and put it down on the counter in disgust.

"Not water," Tori crinkled her nose and gave the bottle a dirty look, as though vodka had feelings.

They resorted to just drinking from the sink, which they figured would be the safest bet. Upon returning to the living room they found the rest of the gang awake, and took a seat on the loveseat across from them.

"Morning guys," Tori greeted.

"Morning, Tori!" Cat responded, somehow cheery despite the large quantities of alcohol she had consumed mere hours before.

"Wassup guys," Andre nodded.

"So, how was everybody's night?" Robbie asked like the typical overbearing mom that he was, rubbing his eyes.

They all grumbled about how it was good/fun/interesting, which caused Jade's eyes to awkwardly flick over to Tori and Beck a few times.

"Whoa, how was _your_ night, Robbie? Look at your _neck_!...and where's your eyepatch?" Jade cackled, distracted for the time being.

And sure enough, Robbie's neck was covered in a few very large purple hickies, and the patch was nowhere to be seen. Cat saw this and immediately threw her hand over her mouth in embarrassment. Robbie, looking lost and confused, was helped out by Trina, who had entered the room. She popped out her compact mirror to show him the damage. He gasped and glanced between Cat and the mirror, both of their cheeks growing redder by the second.

"Damn, Cat, I'm impressed," Jade laughed, patting Cat on the head.

"What am I going to tell my mother?" Robbie cried.

"Don't worry, Robbie, I can do make up, remember?" Cat tried to comfort him despite her own mortification.

"That's why you're the best," He said dreamily, poking her on the nose, while the rest of them looked around in amazement and slight disgust and Rex muttered something about how he 'had to deal with this all night.'

"Just don't give him a _zombie neck_," Tori remarked, recalling when she had to do that play with that awful zombie make up on.

"I don't know, Tor, I'm not sure if Robbie's neck can look any more undead than it does right now," Andre added, causing them all to burst into laughter.

Jade gave him a fist-pound, and Tori immediately felt relieved. Maybe this would be enough to distract Jade from dismembering her.

"Well I know I puked my guts out last night, but I can't be the only one who's starving in here!" Trina shouted.

They all agreed that it was time to get greasy diner food and headed for the door. Beck grabbed Tori's hand and they interlaced their fingers. She just graduated, was attending UCLA in the fall, her friends were all here, Jade might not actually beat her senseless (in fact, she couldn't help but almost see a smile on her face as she laughed with Andre), she may have even gained a new boyfriend (for now, at least), and she was about to get some Belgian waffles. What could be better than that?

* * *

><p>So, there ya have it. I hope it was a good ending for you! I wanted to make sure I actually added some stuff instead of just crapping out at the end and making it super lame. You can imagine any further Jandre or Trinjin if your little heart so desires.<p>

I just wanted to say I loved writing this, and even though I had it pre-written before I posted the chapters, it was great to have loyal readers who really enjoyed the story. Your comments were really motivating, and it wasawesome to see people reading who were non-Bori fans. It's really not about the quantity of the reviews, but the quality of the reviewers and readers. Anyone who read the story, whether you reviewed or not, THANK YOU. Being a journalism major I know I'll always have room to improve my writing, but it's nice to know that I could attract people to read.

Once again, YOU'RE THE BEST AND I LOVE YOU ALL. And I mean that. Good luck to anyone writing their own fics at the moment, keep it up. And I look forward to writing some more for you guys. /end sappiness


End file.
